Keys to his Heart
by MoonDoll33
Summary: In a non-magical world 19 year old Remus Lupin was unaware that his choice slip into a café would change his life as an 18 year old waitress with bright pink hair walks, more like stumbles, into his life and his heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: please review this story it will help me choose to keep writing or not with this story it was an idea I took and ran with after a long battle with myself thanks!**_

Chapter 1, Pink in a Grey world.

It was around noon in London and it was poring rain outside the surprisingly busy café that a 19 year old Remus Lupin ducked into to avoid the storm, he found a spot in an open booth near the window.

"Nymphadora! Your break ended 5 minutes ago get back to work!"

Barked a man behind the full counter.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you stop your barking."

The bell like voice floated over the other voices of people in the café, Remus looked up as the voice got closer to him and blinked seeing the girl before him, she wore ripped and faded jeans, a red shirt with a black cord running from it's collar to the ear bud in her ear hidden behind bright bubble gum pink hair that hung to her shoulders, she took out a note pad and pen from her apron looking at him with grey that resembled gleaming onyx gemstones.

"What can I get for you handsome?"

She smirked at him making him blush and look away from her, he cleared his throat before meeting her eyes again.

"Coffee please."

She wrote it down on the note pad her eyes flickering from his to what she was writing before looking to him.

"Anything else?"

She smiled softly shifting her weight to the other foot, he shook his head a smile tugging at his lips as he watched her tuck the note pad into her apron before she turned on her heel and walked away stumbling when she glanced back at him, he stifled a chuckle as she ducked behind the counter.

He looked outside at the sheeting rain that didn't seem to be letting up at all, his attention was pulled from the rainy street by the yelp that came from beside him, he looked just in time to seen the pink haired waitress trip over her own feet and fall to the floor the cup of hot coffee falling into his lap.

He jumped wincing as the hot liquid seeped through his jeans, she got up quickly grabbing napkins and apologizing panicked multiple times trying to help.

Once things calmed down and he was sitting in the booth dabbing the spot in an attempt to dry it while in the back she was getting harshly scolded by her boss, she came out into the café pulling on her deep purple coat tears pooling in her eyes, he watched her walk out into the pouring rain stopping by the bus stop pulling the collar of her coat up as the rain pelted her making her pink hair become a messy pink mop.

He looked at clock, the next bus wasn't for a few hours and if stayed out in the rain that long she'd catch her death, he wasn't sure what it was, maybe how she was wiping rain mixed tears from her cheeks or what, that made him get up from the booth and pull on his own coat before going to the door grabbing a black umbrella someone had left behind and stepped into the storm.

He made his way across the street to the bus stop where the girl was trying to keep her pink bangs out of her face as she shivered nearly soaked through, he held the umbrella over her head making her look up surprised though still shaking he wasn't sure what to say as her trembling frame and big grey eyes made his throat dry and his cheeks flush.

"U-um if your waiting for the bus it would be quicker to walk home."

She dropped her gaze to the puddle bellow the curb as the rain drops made ripples in the glass like surface.

"My flat is on the east end of town, it would take forever walking."

He glanced at the street before back at her catching her stealing a glance at him her cheek flushing like his.

"Well it would take less time than standing in the rain for two hours and you won't get so wet if you take this."

He gestured to the umbrella above their heads and gave a small smile which she returned before her cheeks darkened slightly.

"I don't want to walk alone, it will be dark soon."

She looked away clearly embarrassed, Remus Lupin was not the normal 19 year old he wasn't like his friends Sirius and James, he wasn't out on the town every night and he didn't have much experience in dating, no he was more of the type that would rather stay in the flat he and his two friends shared and read one of the many books he owned by the fire place with a mug of hot chocolate, Sirius had told him that he just hadn't found the person that would be wild enough to break him out of his boring life but he didn't believe it for a moment though out of all the things he wasn't not being a gentleman wasn't one of them.

"I-I could walk you home if you don't mind."

She looked back up at him with a bright smile, he'd only just met her so why did seeing her smile like that make his heart skip a beat and race wildly?

"I would like that, your very much the gentleman most men would have ducked their head and kept walking."

He raised an eyebrow as they began to walk ducked slightly against the rain.

"Why? Granted most young men aren't as eggar to extended a hand to a beautiful young women in need like I am."

He stopped speaking as he realized what he'd just said and glanced side ways at her seeing she was blushing wildly.

"Most people try and turn a blind eye to me, don't like the way I dress and my hair but I figure if they don't like it they can sod off."

She laughed and the sound made Remus' heart pick up pace again before it nearly stopped as she watched her feet and not where she was going, he grabbed her waist and pulled her from the street just in time for a car to barrel through where she had just been walking making her look from the street up to him blushing as she felt his arm around her waist and her body pressed against his.

She moved away from him a bit as he blushed and let her go.

"T-thanks."

"Don't mention it, are you alright?"

She nodded and as they crossed the street she looked up at him with a look of realization and a slight chuckle.

"This is a bit odd seeing as you just saved me from being road kill but I don't know your name, I'm Nymphadora Tonks by the way."

Remus smiled seeing how she shuddered at her first name grimacing slightly before smiling again.

"I'm Remus Lupin it's nice to meet you Nymphadora."

She grimaced again looking at the tall buildings containing flats looking over the numbers.

"Please, must you call me that?"

He looked confused as they passed a theater with posters advertising an old black and white love story movie.

"Well what am I going to call you if not your first name?"

She paused looking at the poster a smile dancing on her lips before continuing to walk with him as the rain began to lift.

"Dora, Nymph, Nymphie or Tonks, just please anything but my horrid first name."

She peeked out under the umbrella as the rain stopped and golden rays of setting sun broke through the clouds.

"Alright then Dora, so are we near your flat."

She nodded looking back at the buildings and going to the steps of one that made Remus' heart jump, it was the same building as the flat he shared with Sirius and James was in, she seen the shock in his eyes and went back to him confused slightly.

"Hey you okay Remus?"

He shook his head clear and smiled putting the umbrella down and shaking it off.

"Yes but it just so happens this is where my flat is as well, third floor flat 3B."

She smiled the same smile that made his heart pick up pace in his chest again and his cheeks flush.

"Really? I just moved in not long ago into 2C on the second floor, wonder why we haven't seen each other coming and going before."

He smiled and shook his head.

"I can't say but you've probably seen my roommates before."

She thought as they climbed the stairs to the second floor before she made a face.

"Are you roommates with the guy with wild black hair and glasses?"

Remus sighed with a nod knowing already that James had done something to make her give a face like she did.

"Yeah that's James, he's harmless his girlfriend would skin him if he was flirting with you, now Sirius well he's a smooth git so I can't say he's harmless."

She stopped outside her flat door and took a key from her pocket smiling at him.

"Him I'm aware of, he's actually my cousin so I grew up around him."

Remus felt his heart stop for a moment as he heard her say the words 'He's my cousin' and he felt his smile fall as his mind raced, she seen the shift in his mood and opened the door to her flat and blushing stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

"Hey I have to go back to work at 8 tomorrow if you want to join me for the walk that is."

The kiss snapped Remus from his thoughts and made him blush like crazy as he looked into her eyes.

"I would be glad to accompany you I have work tomorrow to so we can walk together."

She smiled brightly again with a small giggle.

"Until tomorrow then, goodnight Remus."

He smiled as she stepped into her flat.

"Good night Dora."

She waved as he went up the stairs before closing the door, as he unlocked the door to his flat his heart hammered against his chest and he couldn't get her face out of his mind and the more the image lingered in his mind the more his heart raced at her smile, he walked into the flat and closed the door before slipping off his shoes looking up hearing James and Sirius laughing from the living room, he fallowed the sound and found James sitting on the couch with a red haired young women in his lap, Lilly Evens his girlfriend who had a temper fiery as her red hair but a kind and loving side soft as her green eyes that could melt the hardest of hearts, and Sirius was in one of the chairs with his feet on the coffee table all three were watching some cheesy horror movie in black and white.

"Feet off the table Sirius."

Sirius looked up and with an eye roll removed his feet from the coffee table before looking back at the television set pointing lazily to the small kitchen.

"There's pizza on the counter if Lil didn't eat it all."

He smirked but was smacked in the head by a pillow that Lilly threw making James and Remus laugh as he went to the kitchen as a small pillow fight broke out between the trio in the other room, he shook his head opening the pizza box and taking a piece of the less than half pizza and ate it as he went to back to the other room joining James and Lilly on the couch looking at the cheesy remake of a werewolf movie.

He shook his head and took a book from his bag on the floor and tuned out the other sounds, he was just getting half way through the third chapter when the book was snatched from his hands making him look up at Lilly who was holding the book in one hand and the other on her hip making him raise his eyebrows.

"What Lil? You know I'm not terribly found of these movies."

She looked at the book cover and shook her head as she set it on the coffee table.

"I know you aren't but I won't be able to hang out over here for some time after tonight so let's just have some fun."

Remus sighed in defeat, she was right Lilly was leaving for university the next day and they wouldn't see her again for some time apart from James who swore he'd make weekend trips to see her, he looked at the tv as Sirius switched it to an old copy of Dracula and as the opening credits began there was a knock on the door that made Sirius hurry to answer it, Remus watched after him confused as did Lilly until he came around the corner talking to someone happily as he came back into the room fallowing him was Nymphadora who was now wearing a black t-shirt, neon pink jean shorts, a pair of warn pink converses and her same bright pink hair.

"Remus, Lilly I'd like you to meet my cousin Nympha-OW! Dora Tonks, she just moved into the apartment down stairs."

Dora smiled at the trio in the room and waved to Remus with a soft smile before looking at James where the smile faltered till she met eyes with Lilly who was now on her feet and standing before her with her hand extended.

"I'm Lilly Evens it's nice to meet you finally Nymphadora."

Dora gritted her teeth in an attempt not to punch the girl in front her and instead shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you to Lilly though for future references please do NOT call me Nymphadora. Dora, Nymph, Nymphie or Tonks work just fine."

Lilly nodded going back to James and sitting in his lap turning her attention to the tv as Sirius looked to Remus who he noticed had stayed quite, he smiled at her.

"Hello again Dora."

She smiled and was about to say something before Sirius cut in.

"Again?! You two have already met?"

They both nodded and blushed faintly before she spoke up looking at the floor.

"He walked me home during that storm, I was told to leave work and I left without my umbrella this morning so he walked back with me, saved me from being run over by some jerk in a car to."

She looked sheepishly at Sirius who was looking between her and Remus both shocked and lost and Remus could see the shock raise in his friends eyes as Dora slipped off her shoes and settled onto the couch beside Remus smiling at Lilly taking a handful of popcorn that was offered to her.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to watch the movie Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head clear hearing James and made his way to the chair and sat down trying to focus on the movie but found himself glancing at Remus and Dora who was watching the movie leaning into Remus' side as her eye lids began to droop and her head was starting to mimic Lilly's by lightly resting on Remus' shoulder though he tried not to pay much mind to it Remus could feel her head on his shoulder as if it were a white hot iron that made his heart race as she inched closer to him her damp hair brushing under his chin and a small shiver ran through her body.

After mentally fighting with himself he hesitantly placed his arm over her shoulders feeling her relax and her head get heavy on his shoulder as she fell asleep, beside him Lilly gave a small yet audible 'Awww' looking at them and he felt his cheeks flush wildly as he tried to focus on the movie as it came to an end, he was about to make the suggestion to call it a night but Lilly had already gotten to her feet and was swapping the vampire movie for another movie making him sigh as he caught Sirius watching him carefully before disappearing into the kitchen and the sound of him digging in the fridge was drowned out by the opening music of an old love story movie.

Remus did his best not to let his eyes become heavy as he watched the movie but he was swiftly failing as his cheek rested lightly on top of Dora's head as she slept soundly curled against him the last thing he remembered was watching the unlikely couple meet in a café before his eyes closed and all sounds were drowned out as he fell asleep, he woke suddenly with a start when a huge crash sounded around the flat his eyes snapping open he looked around struggling to see in the dark but all he could see was the out line of Sirius sleeping slouched in the chair, James and Lilly's forms curled up on their end of the couch and he was very aware of the head that rested now on his chest while he had shifted so his head was on the arm of the couch and Dora was curled up on the couch on top of him, he waited for a moment listening carefully before the source of the sound made it's self known in the form of a flash of lightning and a loud rumble of thunder outside the building.

He sighed relaxing slightly looking down at his chest seeing Dora was still asleep though she seemed uneasy at the sound of the thunder and it stirred something in his chest a sudden urge to hold her and make her feel safe consumed him as his arm wrapped more securely around her her body slowly relaxed again the sounds of the passing storm appearing to not have even reached her ears as she nuzzled closer to him so her head was tucked happily under his chin, he smiled faintly holding her and closing his eyes letting sleep claim him again.

The next time he was awoken it was by being nudged in his ribs making him open his eyes, it took him a moment to register the stormy eyes looking up at him from where Dora was between him and the couch a soft smile on her lips as she poked his ribs again.

"Remus I need to pee."

She blushed but he chuckled slightly before carefully getting up and letting her up watching as she made her way to the bathroom in the hall, it surprised him to see she had some how ended up in her shirts and a tank top she must have had on under her shirt, he looked around at the others seeing Sirius had woken and moved to his own room same with James and Lilly leaving the couch to himself and Dora.

He looked at the floor and sighed with a smile picking up her shirt and shoes moving them from the middle of the floor before sitting back on the couch picking up his book and reading where her left off, he jumped slightly feeling arms rest on his shoulders and he looked over his shoulder seeing Dora with her chin on her arm looking half asleep at his book before she yawned and released him to sit back on the couch and lean into him closing her eyes.

"You make a good pillow and snuggle partner."

She joked half asleep as a yawn slipped over her lips again, chuckled lightly wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she fell back asleep after mumbling something about being 'awake so early', he let her sleep as he read but after awhile her light snores seemed to be contagious as his eye kids began to droop and he was having a heard time keeping them open to read so he gave up and closed the book setting it aside and shifting carefully so Dora was between him and the back of the couch again his arms around her as she nuzzled close her head under his chin again as he fell asleep the early morning pink rays of dawn streaming in through the curtains as he let himself sleep in for the first time in years.

He was surprised when he woke up again and Dora was still in his arms sound asleep but Lilly was up and gathering her things from the end of the couch, she seen he was awake and smiled winking at him before whispering a good bye with a wave before she slipped out of the flat a glance at the clock told Remus it was just after 8 in the morning and the time tickled something in the back of his groggy mind until it hit him all at once, he and Dora were both late for work!

He moved without thinking and ended up falling onto the floor waking Dora in the process and pulling her down on top of him as he landed on on his back on the floor while she yelped surprised.

"Ow sorry Dora."

He made to sit up but she whined and refused to move.

"Five more minutes."

He smiled shaking his head looking at her before lightly shaking her shoulder.

"No, we are late for work Dora you'll get fired."

It took a moment but her eyes opened and she looked up at him lazily and pouty.

"I don't go back for a few days they are making me take a brake from work, I was going to walk with you then either sit and bug you or walk around the block."

He blinked a bit surprised but it faded into a smile as he coaxed her up to sit on the couch so he could stand.

"Your more than welcome to come along but my jobs a bit boring to most though."

She rubbed her eyes stretching.

"Where do you work?"

He made his way to the door to his room in the hall pausing to look back at her.

"The library not far from the university, I put back books and some times take copies of textbooks to the professors at the school."

He watched as she took in the information before he slipped into his room and shut the door to get changed when he came back she was standing by the mirror in the hall messing with her hair trying to fix it as it stick up in nearly every direction, mixed in among the pink strands he could see the brown roots she was making an attempt to cover, silently he made his was to her side carefully inching her a bit to the left so he could get his shoes.

"Urg looks like it's time to re-dye my hair, my roots are showing again, new stylist had not clue what she was going to do when I said the brightest pink they had."

She rolled her eyes giving up before she picked up her shoes moving to the door pausing to look back at him blushing slightly.

"I'll see you later, right now I need to go get these roots taken care of."

He grabbed his bag hoisting it onto his shoulder going to her side.

"I'll walk you to your apartment, if I don't leave now I'll be way to late to keep my job."

She smiled happily and fallowed him out the door leaning on the wall as he locked the door before walking down the stairs with her.

"I think you should let your hair turn back to it's normal color.."

He had barely finished speaking when she gave a sour look shaking her head.

"No way! My normal hair is this melancholy brown that makes people think of a little brown mouse, when I was a kid all my classmates called me 'Little Mouse' because I was smaller than most of them and my hair color on top of being shy, they'd bully me with the name up until high school when I shocked everyone one day by cutting it short as possible and dying it the brightest pink I could, most of them left me alone after that but this one guy still called me Little Pest and so in our last year he walked past me while I was helping a bunch of first years find their way when I heard him yell something about being the queen of pests so I stepped away from the first years called him over and punched him right in the face, he was a good deal bigger than me so it was a bit surprising when the teachers came over and seen me with my fist at my side with a broken knuckle and his nose broken and bleeding while he wailed his head off."

Remus looked at her a bit surprised and without thinking he took half a step away from her but she noticed and looked down blushing wildly.

"Don't worry I haven't hit anyone like that since and I won't without reason."

He felt guilt creep into his stomach as she looked up at him her eyes held the slightest tone of betrayal though she was smiling, he was about to apologize but they had reached her flat and she was digging the key from her pocket and unlocking the door, she turned the nob and let the door fall open reviling the same lay out of his flat upstairs but as she flicked on the light he was surprised to see it was nearly empty a few boxes laying unpacked in the corner and a few opened reviling articles of clothing that were also strewn across the deep purple claw foot couch where a black cat was curled up sleeping on top of a dress of some sort, the walls were painted much more different than upstairs as well with one being painted white with pink splatters on it and at the center the pink splatters turned into elegantly painted birds that faded into the white color of the wall at the other end, the others had similar designs in different colors and shapes.

"Sorry it's a mess! I've been living out of boxes since I moved in."

She hurriedly entered the flat and picked up the clothing shooing the cat of the dress before setting the arm load into a box turning to him as the cat watched her grumpily from the floor before walking to Remus and past him into the hall window.

"Stubborn animal, that's my friends cat Shadow I'm cat sitting while she's in Paris with her fiancé but he's so stuck up he's already destroyed three of my shirts."

She shook her head looking around the flat fallowing his gaze to the pictures she had taped to the large wall mirror and smiled inviting him in joining him as he moved to get a closer look at them, one taped to the golden frame showed a small girl, 3 or 4 years old, sitting on a old wooden swing smiling broadly as she held a bouquet of wild daisies in one hand and her other hand held down a straw hat that was adorned with the same daisies her brown hair was the color of a mouses fur as it peeked out from the hat and her grey eyes were bright and happy.

"I was 5 and we had gone to visit my father's parents on their farm in the country, they had a daisy felid I liked to play in and that swing was hanging from an apple tree my grandfather planted when they built their house, about two days after that visit is when I began getting picked on in school, that one there by your hand,"

He looked down at the picture of the same girl but now she was no longer smiling and her grey eyes were large and watery as she stood in front of a set of stone steps in a little white dress that gave her pale skin a soft glow and her brown hair to seem darker as it hung in a small set of braided pigtails to her shoulders where the straps of a pink school bag hung.

"Was my second year of primary school I was 7 and the smallest in my class but mum didn't see why I didn't want to go even got cross with me when I came home with that dress covered in dirt and mud from where a girl had pushed me into the mud but she didn't believe it she thought I'd tripped and fell in the mud myself."

She looked at the images lining the bottom and as he looked he could see a steady change in them from child to young teen up until they ended at one of a girl who was about 16 wearing a black dress that reached her knees and her hair was not brown like the others nor was it long it was short and spiky and it was a flaring florissant pink with a black ribbon clipping back bangs, her arms were crossed showing off black laced gloves, her lips were painted a crimson red like her nails and she was standing in black boots that reach halfway up her thin legs.

"That was the year I punched the guy in the face for calling me a pest it was just after graduation I had received a letter from the university they had excepted me for my grades in English and writing but I didn't go."

He looked at her seeing she had her arms folded in a similar way to the picture leering at the girl in the image before she shook her head and looked at the one eye level with her of a young women sitting on the same swing as the child in a white cotton dress her head bent down as she strummed the guitar she was holding, in her brown hair there was a wild daisy tucked behind her ear.

"This wasn't long after, my grandmother had passed away and we were at the house with my grandfather and I had found an old Spanish guitar that was hers I sat on the swing and started to play, I was surprised at how well I could play for never having touched a guitar in my life but it just came naturally to play each cord."

She smiled fondly turning on her heel and disappearing down the hall and after a moment she came back with the guitar and her fingers were moving effortlessly on the strings making the sweet sound reverberate from the guitar and surround them, he smiled watching her play and like she said the way she played seemed so natural for her, she giggled and her fingers slowed on the strings before stopping as she blushed looking up at him.

"I'm not the best but I enjoy playing when I can."

She glanced at the clock on the wall and as he fallowed her eyes he seen the clock looked like something out of the pages of Louis Carols' Alice in Wonderland with each number being a different shape, size and style no two were the same of all three against the pink backing.

"Oh! You should get going before your late!"

He looked back at her as she set the guitar aside and walked him to the door leaning on the door frame waving as he went down the stairs, all the way to the library he couldn't get his mind off her the photos of her through the years flashing in his head to the sound of her guitar it wasn't until noon when the university students were leaving from their study times that he began putting left books back where they belonged.

"Umm excuse me but where can I find the romance novels?"

The bell like voice made him look over his shoulder and no sooner had he did his heart jump into his throat and beat wildly as he was met by Dora who's hair was now the color of a mouses fur save the pink streak that was her bangs, she was in a soft faded yellow sun dress that just reached her knees and in her hair was a lace headband with a white rose pinned to it, he opened his mouth to speak but his throat was dry as she giggled closing it for him.

"You like?"

He cleared his throat and smiled watching as she spun showing of the dress and her hair finding his voice.

"Very beautiful but how did you get your hair back to this color from pink?"

He reached out and lightly took a strand in his fingers making her blush but smile.

"Hair bleach remover and a lot of shampoo, I wasn't joking when I said it makes me look like a mouse."

He felt something bubble in his stomach as she looked down worried he'd laugh at her or make the same comment she hated years ago.

"Well if it does I can't see it, I'm sure that if you were a mouse though you'd be just as beautiful."

He watched as she refused to lift her head and he felt his heart sink worried he'd crossed a line until she looked up at him smiling brightly a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Really? You maybe the first person I wouldn't mind calling me Little Mouse."

She laughed and the bell like sound made his heart ten tons lighter as he walked with her out of the library to a café for lunch, once they were sat down she looked over the menu but set it aside quickly looking at him.

"Say Remus I've told you a deal about myself what about you? You don't have to say your life story just anything I just think that since we slept together I should know something."

He looked at her over top of the menu before with a smile he folded it and put it away.

"First I don't think that can count as sleeping together and second what would you like to know?"

She thought for a moment looking up at the sky.

"I'm not sure, what's your favorite book, favorite color, favorite song, what do you look for in a partner just little things I guess."

She smiled looking at him and he couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head before folding his arms on the table looking her in the eye.

"One at a time, hmm well I don't really have a favorite book but if I had to chose one story it would be Romeo and Juliet, as far as colors go I think pink is starting to grow on me over brown."

She giggled catching he was talking about her hair.

"Favorite song that's hard I don't much have one, and as for what I look for in a partner well loyalty, a good heart, sweet but with a temper some times but always believing what she thinks is right."

He watched as Dora smiled thinking over what he'd said before ordering a chocolate strawberry smoothie before looking back at him with curiosity.

"Say Remus your old enough to be at university why aren't you?"

He looked at her his smile fading as he looked down at the table.

"I never had a mind to, but there were a lot of universities that wanted me because of perfect grades all through but it never interested me to go, what about you how come you aren't at university?"

She shrugged looking up at the sky before back at him.

"I never did care for school and I have my job at the café making enough to get by on my own but mum wanted me to stride for a big league school back when I was little Harvard and Yale but those went away during high school I got offered a scholarship from Juilliard but I didn't take it mum hounded me for weeks after I said no because it was a payed scholarship for two years at the school."

She paused chuckling as she seen his shocked look at the mention of the scholarship.

"You didn't go? There are people who would kill to get a scholarship there, why didn't you go?"

She messed with the straw of her smoothie as it was set in front of her.

"This is going to sound childish but I had the feeling that if I was going to find my true love it wasn't going to be at a school of university but as of the past couple months I wonder if I choose wrong the guy I have my eye on is a bit shy and I don't think he himself knows I like him."

Remus felt his heart hammer wildly in his chest as she looked up at him with large grey eyes that locked with his for a moment before she laughed though it didn't reach her eyes.

"I think I've been reading love novels to much! I sound like some hopeless romantic."

He faked a chuckle trying to calm his heart, after lunch she walked him back to the library and hung around for a bit looking through the love novels and children's stories until his shift was over and they walked home talking about books they had read and liked, as they passed the movie theater she paused looking at the poster he fallowed her gaze and seen they were playing a cluster of old movies from a few different genres his heart hammered in his chest again as he glanced at her before biting his lip and swallowing his fear.

"D-Dora?"

She looked up at him her pink bangs falling over her eye slightly making him smile and gently brush them aside.

"Would you like to go out on a movie date with me?"

She blinked up at him and he began to fear she'd turn him down but to his surprise she smiled broadly and nodded nearly bouncing on the spot.

"I would love to Remus!"

He smiled relaxing a little as they continued to walk home arranging a time to go and as he dropped her off at her flat door she reached up on her tip toes and placed a kiss to his cheek before saying good bye and closing the door softly behind her as he climbed the stairs, later that night his stomach tied itself in a knot as he lie awake in bed looking up at the dark ceiling listening to Sirius' snores through the thin walls he couldn't bring himself to sleep because each time he closed his eyes he seen her and not just the one he'd spent the afternoon with but the one from the pictures, he was unaware his thoughts had become dreams as he watched the girl who could only be around 14 sitting on an old wooden swing hung from the branch of an apple tree in a white dress a wild daisy from the field behind her tucked behind her ear, a soft breeze blew around them casting the scent of daises around him as he closed his eyes music from the guitar sounded and as he opened his eyes he seen the girl playing the guitar effortlessly her eyes on the strings until he took a step closer to the swing and she looked up with a soft smile.

"Remus."

He was shocked how real her voice sounded and yet so dream like as it harmonized with the sound of the chirping birds and the soft wind that rustled the tree leaves, he wanted to say something but she didn't give him the chance.

"Remus, wake up!"

His eyes flew open and it took him a moment to register the face from his dream was leaning over him her grey eyes pale in the light that shined in from outside then her face was illuminated by a flash of lightning and she cringed at a clap of thunder with a whine he could feel her hands clutch the blanket on the bed as well as a blush cover his cheeks.

"Dora what are you-how did you get in here?!"

She looked at him like a scared child but took a key from her pocket showing an exact replica of the key to the door.

"Sirius told me where the spare key was if I ever wanted to drop by,"

She paused looking at the window her form lit up by lightning again and the thunder that sounded made her yelp and shake.

"D-don't laugh but I'm going to tell you something only a few people know, I'm afraid of thunder storms, it's childish I know but I've never liked storms, it helps me sleep having someone there but I'm alone in my flat could-could I sleep in here tonight please?"

He watched as she shuddered hearing the rain beat the glass of the window he felt his heart ache and there was no way he could tell her no so he moved over leaving her room moving the blanket, it took her a moment but she smiled gratefully and crawled in beside him nuzzling into the pillow he listened as she fell asleep beside him but his heart was beating to fast to let him sleep as he felt her warmth against his back when the storm outside made her move closer, his heart sank slightly as he felt her shake in her sleep so against his better judgment he rolled to his side and lightly wrapped his arm around her it seemed right to hold her like this as if her body fit perfectly against his as if they were made for each other.

His eyes slowly became heavy as he listened to the sound of the rain and Dora's soft breathing he held her close taking her scent before he fell asleep muttering lightly while still half awake.

"Good night my little mouse."


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Hello everyone! Well if your here that means you've liked the first chapter (or at least read it) and for that I thank you! As before I ask you please review thanks!~**_

Chapter 2, Things Are Not What They Seem

When Remus woke in the morning Dora was no where to be seen so had it not been for the door being left open he would have thought he had dreamed that she'd come into his room in the night, he got to his feet and quickly dressed before going to the kitchen looking into the living room seeing Dora sitting with Sirius on the couch both watching some form of a game on the tv it took him a moment to realize she was now wearing one of his sweat shirts as she jumped to her feet screaming something about score that caused James to open his door sleepily pushing his glasses up his nose as he looked out to see what the commotion was about before rolling his eyes and disappearing back into his room and the elderly women in the flat bellow to bang on her ceiling, their floor.

Remus shook his head and resumed his morning routine making breakfast seeing as he preferred his food unburnt, he was in the process of making eggs when Dora wandered into the kitchen swiping one of the cinnamon rolls from the counter making him laugh and try to leer at her but it failed as her innocent smile, though covered in frosting, made his will vanish before he shooed her out.

After a while longer James came out of his room in just his boxers getting a pillow thrown at his head by Dora who yelled at him to put clothes on as Remus set the plates on the table along with orange juice and toast.

"Foods on the table when you want to eat."

As soon as the words left his mouth he lifted his own plate and glass stepping away as Sirius and James took their place fallowed by Dora who settled into the chair Lilly would normally claim all three of them digging into their food, Dora looked up from her half eaten eggs to Remus who was leaning against the counter eating his own breakfast while listening to the tv in the other room.

"Remus?"

He looked away from the tv to her but she seemed to have lost her nerve as she returned to eating making him give a faint smile and shake his head and wash his plate off in the sink before going to the tv and turning it to the news making Sirius groan.

"Come on Remus the game was just picking up!"

He shook his head turning it back and picking up the paper looking it over, Dora looked at him then to her cousin who was lazily cleaning his plate in the sink, she got to her feet and cleaned her plate once Sirius was done and dug the key from her pocket handing it to him.

"You'll have to hide this again I think the neighbor girl seen me take it out from under the mat."

Sirius shook his head pushing her hand away.

"You may as well keep it I get the feeling you'll be letting your self in more often now."

She looked confused but smiled and tucked the key back in her pocket before going to Remus poking his shoulder until he looked at her.

"I'll see you later come by around 8 I should be ready by then."

Remus chuckled nodding as she left with a wave over her shoulder, the door had no sooner closed then Sirius and James were on either side of him leaning over the back of the couch looking at him quizzically.

"What does she mean 'I'll see you later'?"

He looked to his left at James who was smirking.

"And what are you picking her up at 8 for?"

He looked to Sirius on his right the man wearing a smirk to match James' as they looked him over.

"Nothing of either your concerns, don't you two have some where to be?"

James looked like her been struck by lightning as he looked at the clock and cursed loud enough Remus was surprised the older lady in the flat bellow didn't hit the ceiling with her broom handle again before he ran off to his room, Sirius shrugged and sat in the chair but Remus could feel him glancing at him now and again as James left it was about 5 minutes later Sirius began his normal form of getting information from Remus by asking him the same question over and over until he caved and in this case it took about 10 minutes.

"Alright alright! If I tell you will you stop with this stupid game?"

Sirius smirked giving a nod making Remus sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm taking her out to the movies tonight, there are you satisfied?"

Sirius thought for a moment then his smile vanished and his eyes became serious.

"I'll tell you one thing Remus, she doesn't like to make a big deal about things like this, she's never been the typical girl she doesn't like to be brought roses on a first date or fancy dinners hell you'll be lucky if she wears a dress tonight."

Remus looked up from the dish he was cleaning and Sirius shrugged.

"She's a normal old fashioned tom boy to no end it's rare for her to be a girl."

Remus sighed and nodded making the mental note to remember that fact as he put the dish away before rounding on Sirius.

"What about you, no big date planned? Normally by now your chasing some girl."

He didn't miss the small glimmer of a smile in his friends eyes as he shrugged.

"Not tonight, James has a date with Lil and you have a date with Nymphie so I'm here by myself tonight."

Remus rolled his eyes before looking at the clock surprised that it was already close to three and he looked at the window seeing Sirius looking out at the street.

"Well now what could my dear little cousin be up to? She must have had a hard time choosing what to wear if she bought a new outfit."

Remus went to the window and looked out in time to see Dora disappear into the front of the building and it wasn't 5 minutes before they could hear music coming from the floor bellow and the older women howling something about calling the land lord though the music drowned it out as it was turned up, most likely deliberately, Remus listened to the sound and shook his head but disappeared into his room though it wasn't long before Sirius fallowed sitting on the bed watching as Remus dug out his best clothes causing Sirius to shake his head.

"Are you going to a movie or a dinner with the queen?"

Remus looked at the outfit and nodded admiring the tux was a bit much for a movie night but he didn't know what to wear so putting his tux back in the closet he looked at Sirius.

"Then what do you suggest I wear, I don't want to under of over dressed but I have no clue what she's going to wear."

Sirius rolled his eyes and got off the bed and looked through the closet and after a moment he took out a pair of black pants, a light blue shirt and a black jacket.

"Give these a try judging by the music down there she's not spending just 15 minutes to pull skinny jeans and a t-shirt on she's making an attempt tonight so she must like you."

Remus looked over the outfit and then out the window hearing the music stop and the sound of Dora's guitar float from the window, he didn't miss Sirius smile as he opened the window allowing them to hear the music better.

"She hasn't played that guitar for awhile she must be waiting for something."

Sirius looked at the clock and sighed.

"You better changed mate it's already after 7:30 and she's probably putting finishing touches on herself."

Remus watched him leave the room closing the door and suddenly his heart was beating wildly as he changed and the music from the window stopped then was replaced for a second by the sound of the window being shut, he left the room after closing his window and to the living room slipping his shoes on before leaving saying good bye to Sirius who had settled into the couch watching a movie, as he walked down the stairs he heard the old women muttering to herself about a retched young girl with no respect and he did his best to swallow his urge to confront her as she said hello to him and he returned it before reaching the door to Dora's flat, inside he could hear Dora either pacing or looking for something close to the door and checking his watch he took a breath before knocking on the door.

His heart pounded in his chest as the door opened then it seemed to stop at the sight he was met with, standing before him was a vision of a young women her brown and pink hair was done up in baby curls that framed her face perfectly to give it a child like innocence and her eyes stood out highlighted by eyeliner that came out like wings at the outter corners of her eyes, her lips were painted with a soft pink, around her neck was a necklace made of pale pink pearls with a matching bracelet on her left wrist, she was wearing a soft pearly pink sweetheart top dress that stopped just short of her knees and she was wearing a pair of black pump sandals that made her legs, in Remus' opinion, look amazing.

She blushed with a smile looking down chuckling.

"Opps looks like I'm a bit over dressed."

Remus struggled for a minute to find his voice but when he did he felt his cheeks flush as he met her eyes.

"No you look absolutely amazing!"

She blushed but smiled stepping into the hall closing the door, as she looked him over she had to wonder if her heart was beating so loud he could hear it as he held out his hand for her' sand after a deep breath she lightly placed her's in his and her blush deepened as he gently closed his hand around hers before leading her down the stairs and holding the door for her, as they walked to the theater the cool air helped to calm both their blushes as they relaxed walking side by side her arm looped through his as they talked.

As they reached the theater their conversation stopped flat seeing all the lights were turned off and a sign on the door said _Closed_, Remus looked at her and seen she looked a bit put out so thinking quick on his feet he looked at the poster taped to a light pole for the traveling circus, Dora fallowed his gaze and seen the poster her smile lighting up her face as she looked up at him.

"How about we to see the circus instead? It's the last night their here and I hear that's when they pull all the big tricks, I haven't seen the show since I was a kid."

Remus looked into her eyes and found there was no way he could say no so he smiled with a nod.

"I think that sounds like a grand idea."

She smiled brighter with a bell tone laugh that made his heart melt as he walked with her to the felid where the circus tent was set up with groups of people going in, after slipping in with the rest of the people they found seats near the front and settled in watching as the show opened with a tightrope walker and a trapeze pair, Dora watched holding Remus' hand resting her head on his shoulder smiling as a women brought out a lion and a tiger and had them jump through hoops and stand on their back paws.

Once the big cat show was done a gentleman came to the center of the ring and looked around the crowd.

"Now for this trick I will need an assistant,"

He looked around again and pointed to Dora as the spot light shone on her making her blink surprised.

"You my dear, won't you come help with this trick a rose like you should be seen."

She blushed wildly but went down to the ring after a bit of coaxing from Remus, once in the ring the man bowed to her and as he straitened up he put a hand close to her ear and as he drew it away he was holding a single red rose and offered it to her, she smiled and took it thanking him as he took something from his pocket.

"Tell me sweet flower have you any experience with escaping from handcuffs?"

Dora shook her head watching as he lightly took her hands.

"That's just fine I wouldn't expect you to be able to get out of them in the first place now I'm going to put these on you and lock them what I want from you my little flower is to try three times to get out of them anyway you can."

Dora swallowed thickly but nodded as the heavy metal cuffs were placed around her wrists and locked once the man took his hand away and nodded to her she tried twisting her hand out but the cuffs didn't budge, she thought for a moment and though she thought it wouldn't work she made an attempt to break the center chain again another fail, she but her lip and took a breath and moved her hands close together and began to work her fingers between the skin of her wrists and the cuffs but it resulted in a few red marks as she gave up.

The man smiled placing a hand on her shoulder before moving it so he was tilting her chin up and Remus felt a stir of jealousy in his stomach as the man starred into her eyes before he looked away placing his hand on the chain.

"Alright my little flower what I want you to do is close your eyes and take a deep breath then open your eyes again can you do that?"

Dora nodded and did as instructed closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and suddenly the heavy metal of the cuffs were gone but there was no click of a lock or clang as they hit the floor so she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her hands then let out a small scream seeing a snake was now coiled around her wrists until the man carefully took it off letting it wrap around his wrist smiling at her.

"I'm sorry if my friend scared you little flower here let me give you something to show my apologies."

As he spoke he took the snake in his hands closed them together and after a second opened them reviling a bouquet of pink roses handing them to her with another bow, as she took the roses she gasped as they suddenly turned into a clock of white doves making her smile as she watched them fly out of the tent, the man thanked her with a kiss on the back of her hand before having her return to her seat beside Remus as the next act began.

Remus looked at Dora as she leaned into his side her hand resting happily in his as she watched the rest of the show, it was well into the night when the show had ended and the couple was making their way from the tent Dora leaning into Remus side his jacket over her shoulders and her sandals in his free and as they walked back to the street home, Dora paused by the movie theater and looked up at Remus with a small smile and a sly gleam in her eye that made him weary.

"Remus I had a lot of fun tonight."

He smiled letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders keeping the chill off her as they resumed walking.

"You seemed to enjoy the magic act well apart from the snake."

She chuckled but it was forced as she rolled her eyes looking up at him.

"I didn't mean that silly, I had fun just being with you, we could have just gone to the park and sat by the pond with a picnic and counted stars and I would have been happy because I was with you, besides I could have gotten out of those handcuffs i can dislocaate my wrists."

He watched as she flushed deeper with every word until her cheeks were nearly magenta with a blush, he smiled softly glancing up at the sky seeing a few stars over the London street lamps then he removed his arm from her shoulder to take her hand leading her a different way from their flats.

"Where are we going?"

Her tone wasn't confused of upset as he led her into the park but rather excited and curious, he smiled at her pausing for a moment looking around before leading her over to a hidden path fallowing her as she fallowed the path then when she reached the too she gasped looking around seeing they were up on top of a hill over looking the pond and most of the park the moon and stars bright above them clear enough that Dora swore if she reached up she could dip her finger into the liquid black and navy sky above them.

"Oh Remus this is amazing! It's so beautiful!"

He smiled leading her over to a spot and she gasped again a smile lighting up her face as she seen the blanket that had been laid out with a pair of glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I can't take all the credit, I found the place but it was Sirius' idea to have the wine."

She giggled and reached up on tip toe and kissed his cheek before taking his hand walking to the blanket before sitting down looking up at the stairs fascinated, he watched her completely captivated by the way her eyes twinkled like stars themselves as she looked over the sky and park bellow, a blush covered his cheeks as she looked at him and seen him watching her before he quickly dropped his gaze until she gave his hand a gentle squeeze making him look at her.

"I don't think I could have had a more prefect first date if I had planed it myself your an amazing person Remus you thought of everything even as you went."

He blushed chuckling nervously.

"I wouldn't say that, I was doing my best to make you happy and I'm glad to see you enjoy yourself like you did tonight...your eyes are hypnotizing, they reflect the stars so brightly they look like stars themselves."

He wasn't sure why that thought had tumbled out of his mouth but as soon as it did his heart sank thinking he'd said to much but as he watched her the smile on her lips softened and she moved her hand from his to his cheek both a unaware they had moved closer together until they were inches apart, with a crimson blush Dora moved back a bit but left her hand where it was watching him as he cleared his throat blushing heavily.

"I enjoyed tonight very much and if you, I don't know, ever wanted to go out again I'd be happy to."

He smiled softly taking her hand from his cheek and pressed a light kiss to the back of it his heart racing as his mind struggled for words.

"I would love to do this again I soju being in your company."

She smiled leaning into him looking up at the sky again naming off constellations as she found them with him correcting her sometimes on a few making her giggle, after about an hour in the park they made their way back to the flat building and climbed the stairs to her flat where she took out her key and unlocked the door before taking something else from her pocket handing it to him.

"Come by any time you like or any time you need any thing."

He looked in his hand and seen a copy of her flat key in his palm strung on a pink ribbon, he smiled at her and to his surprise as she stood on tip toe rather than kiss his cheek she placed a light kiss to his lips before pulling away and ducking into her flat closing the door blushing wildly leaving Remus blushing and dazed.

After a moment he made his way up the stairs to his flat unlocking the door and stepping in, he slipped off his shoes shaking his head clear as he looked around the dark flat before going to his room changing into his night clothes and getting into bed only aware he was still holding the key when he clenched his fist and felt it, he set it on the night stand beside the bed and sighed feeling the tingle on his lips that had been there since Dora had kissed him and as he replayed the moment in his head his heart raced in his chest.

Once his heart calmed down he closed his eyes and it felt as though no more than a minute later someone had crawled into the bed with him and was nuzzling his side, he opened his eyes though he really didn't need to and seen Dora curled up against him sound asleep, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her the natural feeling of it making his heart swell and a sense of peace to come over him as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

_** ~I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but I wanted it to only cover the date so I had to make it a bit short but I'll try to make the next one longer I promise though I can not guarantee it will be a lot longer. Thank you for understanding and reading everyone!~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~hello all! I'm glad to see this story has made a hit with my more avid readers (and some new!) I'll admit it's not easy making a story for these two where their not a witch and a werewolf but I think I'm making it through fairly okay I haven't heard anything had so far so I thank you all! I'll say this before I go: I've got another story in the works but it's going to take time because like Forbidden it's a bit far fetched for my normal but it's in the works and I'm hoping to have it up before the end of September but we shall see how that goes. Once again thank you all! Oh and before I forget please, please forgive me for dragging Umbridge into this but she seemed the right type!~**_

Chapter 3, This is Love?

When Dora opened her eyes in the morning she was surprised to see she was happily curled up beside Remus who was still sound asleep and oblivious to the sounds in the other room that had woken her, she listened harder and heard Sirius' voice and he sounded as if he were arguing with someone so she sighed and untangled herself from the covers and got to her feet looking down at herself seeing she was in Remus' hoodie from the day before and a pair of shorts, she went to the door and opened it a crack listening carefully.

"I keep telling you that I have no idea where she is you crazy bat!"

She opened the door a bit more peeking out and seen the back of Sirius' head by the front door he was still in his night clothes so it had to be fairly early, just past him in the hall was a tall and rather scary looking women she was short barely reaching Sirius' shoulder her brown hair was short and slightly curled, she had a face that made Dora think of a toad, her brown eyes were watching Sirius as if trying to make him stand down, she wore a pink dress with a knitted shawl draped over her shoulders.

"Well she has to be here some where Mrs. Bane sent in a very upset letter complaining about that girls music in the dead of night and that cat, having it here is against the rules!"

Sirius pinched the bridge of is nose shaking his head.

"Listen you old bat just because she's my cousin doesn't mean I know where the bloody hell she is so get out and leave us alone!"

The women's face turned red but before she could say a word Sirius slammed the door in her face and turned to walk down the hall but stopped by the door pulling it open leaving her to look up at him surprised.

"Your going to owe me for that one Nymphie, but you should go back to your flat soon she's not happy."

Dora sighed but nodded.

"Right, I guess tuning out that old bat last night wasn't so smart oh well mum's been nagging me to move back home since I'm not at university."

A look of sadness and shock over came Sirius making her raise an eyebrow confused.

"What?"

Sirius shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Move back in with Andy, but that's nearly all the way across the country Nymph!"

She stepped into the hall softly closing the door to Remus' room.

"I know that but if I get kicked out of my flat were else am I going to go? I can't afford anywhere else besides it's only two hours by bus-"

"And another 15 minutes on foot because the bus won't go into the village! Nymph you don't understand do you?"

She looked confused again crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her other foot.

"Apparently not why don't you enlighten me?"

Sirius suddenly grabbed the shoulder of the sweatshirt holding it out enough she could see it.

"This Nymph, I've never seen Remus look at a girl the way he does you not even in school and I've seen how you look at him if you go he'll be crushed he's lost so much already don't make him hurt more by leaving."

She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by the sound of the door opening making her look behind her seeing Remus who was dressed and held an expression as if he'd heard everything.

"Sirius let her go, like she said there isn't much she can do if she gets kicked out I wouldn't doubt Umbridge is down there trying to find a spare key to get into her flat, if she does move away it's not like it's across the world."

"It may as well be!"

Remus sighed looking at his friend.

"Don't be selfish Sirius, I'll walk you to your flat Dora if you get your shoes."

She nodded and turned back into the room and came back a moment later with her shoes on her feet as Sirius shook his head and went back to his room as Remus walked with her into the living room grabbing his bag from the floor before walking into the hall with her, sure enough when the descended the stairs there was the toad like women from before standing by the door arms folded her face a deep shade of purple.

"There you are! I've been trying to locate you all morning! Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks I have received many complaints about your habits that are disrupting out other residents having taken care of one of them is not enough to save you!"

Remus glanced down at Dora who had taken on a forced position of calm but her eyes were annoyed and her fists clenched at her sides.

"We have received dozens of complaints of loud music from your flat at godly hours of the night and your cat going after other residents, you have changed your hair to some what meet the code but that is no where near enough if I was your mother that would be cut off!"

Dora flinched back as the women jabbed a finger at her bangs but she didn't stand down as her own face became red.

"Listen here you hag! I played my music one last night and that old bat across the way lost her head about it! I didn't change my hair to meet your stupid rules and I refuse to because all you'll ever get is sour old people like you in this place! Your a mile from the university so you could bring in loads of young kids who'd pay more then dirt to stay here for a semester!"

Remus put a hand on Dora's shoulder but she shrugged it off and dug in her pocket for a second, took out her key and opened the flat taking a step inside before turning and throwing the key at Umbridge's feet before stalking about the apartment for a few minutes and Remus was surprised to see she stepped back out with the two boxes, one being pushed by her foot, a purple comforter, her guitar, a sack of cat food and the images from the mirror before she looked at him wordlessly asking for help and without hesitation he lifted the box from the floor and took the guitar for her fallowing her to the stairs and out the door he was surprised to see that curled up in the hood of her borrowed sweatshirt was Shadow who seemed to be watching the building with cold amber eyes.

After a bit they came to a stop and Dora set her things down and knelt down her face in her hands and small sobs shaking her body, Remus quickly set the box and guitar down going to her blinking surprised for a second when she flung her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder tears dripping onto his shirt, he wrapped his arms around her holding her close and ignoring the annoyed sounds from Shadow as he held her.

After a few minutes she seemed to cry herself out as her sobs turned to sniffles and she wasn't clinging to him as tight, he looked down at her gently making her look up at him.

"Let's get your things packed up and I'll help you find somewhere to stay for the night."

She sniffled but nodded and helped him pack the comforter and cat food into the biggest box but she put the guitar strap over her shoulder so the instrument was on her back Shadow still in her hood as she lifted her box and Remus picked up the other, he walked down the street with her and after a moment she looked at the box in her arms.

"I've been living out of two boxes for nearly a month sad isn't it?"

He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but didn't get to as she picked up speaking again.

"I actually didn't come with my mum's blessing I ran away, dad well dad encouraged me moving to London but mum wouldn't have it so I ran away, came here and found Sirius who helped me get a job and the flat I think when I did come here I ran into you first."

He looked at her a bit surprised unaware she was leading him in a different direction then the hotel.

"My hair was completely brown and I reckon I looked like hell having traveled on two different busses, I was only 17. You opened the door but Sirius got past you and I think you shook it off as something else because you closed the door."

Remus looked at the box he was carrying and he could slightly remember a knock on the door and he had no more then opened it when Sirius rushed past him embracing the girl that stood outside looking rather tired and beat down, he had closed the door because Lilly was telling him to help with food.

"Huh I guess it was you on the door step, I had never heard Sirius say anything about you."

He looked around him for the first time and realized they were at the bus station and she had set her things down and was getting a one way ticked rolling her eyes as the driver said the bus didn't go to the village, once she got her ticket she lifted her box again she caught his panicked stair and gave a faint smile.

"Don't worry Remus I'm just going to talk to mum I'll be back by the end of the weekend I'm not leaving for good."

She gave a small giggle and a wink that made him blush.

"You won't get rid of me that easy."

With that she stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek but it didn't bring a true smile to his face as he went numb from the inside as he loaded the second box into the empty bus compartment before walking her to the doors.

"After the weekend give your word?"

Dora looked a bit surprised but smiled with a nod.

"You have my word."

And with that she went to her seat on the nearly empty bus and sat down waving to him through the window, his chest felt as though it were hollow but her it hurt like an arrow through his heart as he waved back watching the bus leave, and just like that she was gone and he felt a darkness that she had helped keep away creep back over him as he turned to walk back to the flat.

About a block away the grey sky let loose with an icy cold rain but it didn't bother him as he came to the corner of the street where he seen Sirius waiting under an umbrella, Remus made his way across the street to his friend who gave a small smile.

"She'll be back at the end of the weekend she gave me her word."

Sirius nodded and they walked back to the flat where Remus took off his shoes placing them by the heater before he went to the bathroom and ran a hot shower, as the hot water ran over his numb skin the pain in his chest sharpened and he felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

The next couple days seemed like hell for Remus even as he waited by the window of the flat to catch a glimpse of brown and pink hair coming through the poring rain under an umbrella but as the sun began to skin in the sky on Sunday night his chest felt hollow again, as Monday came around he forced himself up and to the library he was in the process of helping some students find spare textbooks when someone grabbed his sleeve making him turn to looks.

"Hey Remus,"

Remus didn't know why but it felt as though his heart had just dropped to the floor from disappointment as he was met by Lilly who was wearing a soft smile that didn't reach her green eyes.

"Hey Lil, need help finding something?"

She shook her head.

"No I've got what I need, I wanted to talk to you James told me about Nymphadora I didn't know you two had grown so close so fast."

He looked at the floor then back to her as they walked past the shelves of books that few people ever checked out, the great thick and dusty volumes seemed to make a barrier from the rest of the library.

"We went on a date but I don't think we were that close, I can't blame her I'm not exactly someone any girl would want to be with-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as the smile that graced Lilly's lips made him stop and a second later the sound of a foot stomping on the floor made him look past her, the sight of Dora standing cross armed in a pair of faded jeans, a purple top that had a paw print on it, yellow and pink striped converse, a pouty look on her face and her brown and pink hair pinned back at the bangs by a small purple bow made his heart stutter for a moment before she spoke.

"Don't talk like that Remus! I told you if he back AFTER the weekend I got held up."

As she spoke she hurried to him and without a thought threw her arms around his neck closing her eyes, it took a second to register her being there against him but once he did he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close the pain in his heart ebbing away as he held her, Dora pulled out of the hug enough to look up at him and place a hand to his cheek making him smile faintly and lean into her palm.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back when I said I would, I got held up at my mum's I should have called but that stormy weather killed the telephone lines and I had no way of getting to the bus."

He shook his head gently moving her hand and placing a kiss to it's palm.

"It's alright I shouldn't have doubted you in the first place you did give your word after all."

She smiled and again without thinking cupped his face in her hands and placed a light kiss to his lips, he hesitated a moment before he kissed back making her smile as he pulled away looking up at him.

"If you ever talk like that agin I will.."

She paused trying to think of a punishment making him chuckle and kiss her head.

"You'll do something I get the idea don't strain yourself."

She playfully smacked his arm but smiled brightly, as the afternoon wore on the pair had gone back to the café and after that went for a walk through the park same with many couples and young families enjoying the dew covered leaves and grass after the rain they talked sometimes but others they were silent just enjoying watching the other people or some of the animals that were around, they had come across a family of foxes by the pond the pups wrestling each other while the two adults watched, the ducks were teaching their ducklings to swim in the pond and there were dozens of song birds in the jade leaves.

They sky was just beginning to turn orange and pink with a dusting of stars when they reached the café again and she smiled leaning into his shoulder as she looked at their interlaced fingers.

"Where are you staying now?"

He watched as Dora dug in her pocket and took out two keys one was the key to his flat and the other he had never seen before.

"I got a flat up the street from the old one mum's having my stuff sent over so I won't have to live out of boxes but my bed won't be there until later in the week so I was hoping you and the other two wouldn't mind me crashing at the flat until then?"

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes and he couldn't help but smile placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I don't think any of us would mind it besides Lilly is coming to visit this week so she'll he with James."

She smiled and walked back to the flat with him telling him about the place she was over the weekend until they reached the flat and seen Sirius was waiting at the door with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering if we'd ever see that smile again Nymphy!"

She laughed and with a bit of hesitation removed her hand from Remus' to hug her cousin laughing as he lifted her and spun her.

"How could I leave you? I'd miss my favorite cousin to much!"

He laughed and set her down letting her in then fallowing Remus inside sat on the couch while Dora sat on the arm of the chair Remus had sat in finishing her story about how the roads had turned to mud making getting to the bus stop impossible, as the evening continued James and Lilly joined the trio and Remus had made everyone hit chocolate and by 10:30 Lilly was sitting in James' lap her feet on Sirius' thigh as she drifted in and out of sleep at the movie on the tv, Dora was now happily sitting in Remus' lap her feet dangling over the arm and her head rested on his shoulder as she slept so not long after Sirius turned the tv off and James roused Lilly enough to go to his room and shut the door Remus on the other had carefully got to his feet so he was carrying Dora as she woke long enough to wrap her arms around his neck while he carried to his room saying good night to Sirius as he went to his room.

Once in his room Remus laid Dora on the bed before changing to a pair of pajamas and laying beside her smiling as she yawned in her sleep and curled up close to him, he found it hard to sleep as he lightly stroked her hair and back his eyes closed hoping for sleep but a soft voice made him open them.

"Remus?"

"He looked down to see Dora was looking up at him half awake.

"Yes mouse?"

She smiled at the name looking into his eyes.

"If this is out of bounds tell me okay?"

He nodded his fingers lingering in the ends of her hair as he watched her blush and hide her face slightly.

"I-I love you."

His body froze for a second but when it unfroze he smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too my little mouse now sleep."

She smiled and went back to sleep as he watched her his hand pausing on her lower back as he hid his face in her hair and drifted to sleep holding her close to him, his sleep was the most peaceful sleep he'd had over the past two days and just feeling the small body wrapped in his arms and curled against him made him feel at ease.

In the morning he woke to find her now on her back her arms and legs sprawled out, one of her feet was over his leg and one of her hands was by her head, she was snoring slightly making him chuckle and carefully slip out of the bed before going to the kitchen finding Lilly was awake already making food as he walked in she handed him a plate of eggs and sausages along with a glass of orange juice.

"You look like you slept well."

He rolled his eyes leaning on the counter eating as he looked through the paper.

"Oh just admit it Remus your happy she's back, James told me how miserable you were while she was gone and you sure aren't acting like that now and I've never seen you smile so much."

She smirked as he leered at her over the top of the paper.

"Okay so maybe I am happy she's back and maybe I have gotten attached to her but it's hard not to I mean she just had an air about her that makes her like able ."

Lilly smiled and grabbed another plate making Remus look over his shoulder and a blush cover his cheeks as he seen Dora coming into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, her hair was fluffy and messy from sleep, she was now wearing one of his shirts that was big enough to be a night gown on her.

"Morning Dora."

Dora smiled at Lilly taking the plate and thanking her before she sat at the table and began to eat, she glanced up at Remus and her smile grew making it impossible for him not to smile.

"Morning Remus."

He folded up the paper and kissed her head as he walked by to put his dishes in the sink.

"Morning mouse."

She giggled happily before returning to her food making Lilly raise an eyebrow, after awhile James and Sirius woke up and came into the kitchen getting their food while Lilly sat in the living room watching the movie from last night with Remus in the chair again and Dora happily sitting in his lap doodling on the corners of the paper while Remus tried to help her do the cross word, the scene was a pleasant one to Sirius as he sat on the couch and James coaxed Lilly up and sat in her place letting her sit in his lap with his plate on her lap laughing as she stole a sausage from his plate making them all laugh but what made it pleasant was seeing Remus actually smiling and laughing and now that Dora was with him his whole demeanor had changed like a ray of sun had penetrated his dark and grey world, a pink bright ray of light who went by the name Nymphadora.


End file.
